


Seeing Stars

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Series: A year of Lunadore [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Lunadore-freeform, Made For Each Other, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Nottgood-freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Rare Pairings, Ravenclaw, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slytherin, Smidge Of Angst, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bubble head bjs, inappropriate use of magic, theo hates the morning except when sex is involved, who needs clothes?, wow this thing is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Theo and Luna spend the day primarily naked in each other's arm. When they go to to a New Years Eve party Rita Skeeter has some curious questions for the new couple that bothers Theo. Can he learn to let it go?





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and a very Happy New Years to you!
> 
> This was supposed to be fluffy and adorable. Although there are fluffy moments spread throughout this is a rather shameless pwp. A huge shoutout to my smutty enablers Kaybohls and Corvids_5 
> 
> No beta so screw-ups are all me.
> 
> Disclaimer.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. If I did Draco and Hermione would of been together. Theo would of had a bigger role and I would of put him with Luna.
> 
> The title of this Fic was inspired by the song Seeing Star by Børns  
> "You've got me seeing stars, brighter than ever  
> Shining just like diamonds do  
> I know that in time it could be all ours"
> 
> Latin Translations are in end notes.  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/44725688570/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

**December, 31st. Way to fucking early am**

The early morning sun crept through the windows landing on the mass of dark and pale blonde hair. Their bodies were entwined underneath the silken midnight blue sheets. Her pale ivory colored fleshed pressed up against him. As her head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. One arm stretched out over his leaned, toned chest. His arm gingerly, wrapped around her bare back. Theo squinted when the sun hit him in his eyes. Carefully grabbing his wand as to not wake up the beautiful blonde witch laying next to him. He pointed his wand towards the black curtains motioning them to shut on their own. Satisfied with the dark bedroom he returned his wand back to its place on the nightstand returning his attention to her. Bringing his lips to the top of her head pulling her closer as he drifted back off to sleep.

Theo wasn't sure how much longer they slept for when she stretched out under his arms. She yawned and smiled lazily up at him, “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself,” he replied stretching upward then running his fingers through his bedridden hair. Luna began to sit up moving the sheets off her. He pulled her back down to the bed straddling her hips, “Now where do you think you're going exactly, Lovegood?

Her pale blonde hair framed her face in a halo making her appear ethereal almost angelic. Sucking in her bottom lip through her teeth. He watched her bare chest rise and fall, the cool air already making her nipples pebble without a single touch. His cock twitched at the sight below him. “Well?”, his voice, dark and raspy filled with sleep.

“Oh, nowhere really just seeing what would you do if I tried to leave.” She smirked wickedly, raising her eyebrows. That look he learned gets him hard quickly. He leaned over her, fingers tracing the curves of her slender body moving up to around her neck. As he pulled her up crashing his lips to hers. His hands lost in her well-rested hair. Biting her lip as he pulled away.  
Luna pouted her pink lips in response to the gesture. His green eyes dark and lust filled met her blue ones. Bringing his forehead to hers, “You...have...no idea...what the fucking look does to me.” 

Luna broke eye contact with Theo. Looking down and back up into his eyes, “I may have a slight idea, Theodore.”

“My wicked little witch.” his hands fell back into her hair, kissing her roughly, most likely bruising her lips in the process. He slid his tongue against her mouth pressing through to meet her own. Luna rested her hands on his shoulder blades slowly trailing to his chest down his stomach, dipping below his navel, reaching her destination. Her hands wrapped around his shaft moving slowly at first, tender yet, firm. He hissed at the motion a throaty moan escaped his lips.

“Fuck, Lune.” he whispered against her mouth as she smiled against his. Luna altered between slow and fast motions. With the opposite hand, she cupped his balls squeezing gently. His hips jerked involuntarily at the new sensation. Noticing the glistening precum on his head, she rubbed her thumb along the tip of his cock. Luna learned quickly what he liked and how to drive him wild. He broke away from her soft lips staring at with hunger in his eyes. He lips latched at her neck leaving colorful bruises along her cream colored skin. His hot breath against her neck causing gooseflesh to rise along her body. She angled her neck to grant him further access. Theo grabbed her breasts, taking her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. Luna began to elicit soft moans at his touch. His eyes traveled over her body, she was wiggling her hips. Aching for him desperately. Theo's not the kind of wizard to let his witch not be satisfied. 

His hands slipped down past her breast down her smooth, taut stomach. Settling down at her core. She was already wet and waiting. He easily slid two fingers inside, rubbing his thumb over her clit. “Gods, Lune you're so wet.” 

She kissed him with need, “Do you see what you do to me?” he smirked at her question.

Rocking her hips against his hands as he pumped her, his thumb running ministrations matching the speed she was using on him. Luna rubbed her fingers over the head of his cock clearing it of precum. She licked it off her fingers. He smirked at her wickedly removing his fingers sucking each one slowly. By the Gods, it was the most torturous, sexiest thing she witnessed. Wrapping her hands around his neck, her legs around his waist, as she kissed him with wanton desire pulling him down with her. Kissing him fiercely, biting and sucking his lip. Her hands made their way up into his sweaty locks. He grabbed his cock aligning it with her entrance thrusting into her. They both groaned at the contact. Theo roughly grabbed her breasts and taking one in his mouth. Teasing her nipples with his tongue switching between the two. She arched her back giving him more room to ravish her. He rubbed her clit in fast ministrations. He was getting close and he would be damned if she didn't.

Luna's naughty little hands traveled down to his arse digging her nails into his cheeks. She pulled him in as far as he would touching her core. He felt her walls clenching and conforming around him. Their shared breathing becoming more erratic with each thrust. She was lost in the world of pleasure hanging on by a cliffs edge.

“Lune, I'm gonna come.” his voice was low and dark against her skin. She bit her lip nodding in agreement. Two more thrusts his muscles tightened with a gruff groan he went stiff filling her up. She held onto him and cried out his name as her hips shook against him. sending a warm sensation throughout her body. 

Coming down from the high of their shared orgasms. He pulled himself out of her, grabbing his wand to cast _scourgify_ , cleaning them up. He stroked her cheek, pushing back her sweat riddled tresses and capturing her lips in a post-coital kiss. 

“Good Morning.” he whispered against her lips. 

She smiled up at him, “Good Morning, Theodore.“ Theo sat up stretching out his arms. Luna sat up behind him resting her head between his shoulder blades. He entwined his fingers with hers kissing her soft hands before bringing them to his chest. 

“Do we have to go tonight? I'd rather just be here” he griped.

"We do. Blaise has a surprise for Ginny. He said if we don't go he would...what's the phrase...oh! Hex your bollocks off. I quite like them where they are." she smiled kissing the center of his back.

He laughed, turning to face her, pulling Luna into his lap, “Yeah, I bet you do.” She grabbed his blanket wrapping it around her.

“Quite.” She mused as she pursed her lips out. The dark blue of his sheets made her blue eyes shine. It contrasted with her cream-colored skin and wild blonde hair framing her face. In his eyes, she looked like a goddess and it took his breath away. It's only been a couple weeks since they confessed their feelings that both harbored for two years. When she looked like that he could never deny her anything.

“Fine. We'll go and see the fucking fireworks.” he drawled, “and save my bollocks for you. So I can have my way with you after.” he raised his eyebrows playfully and she laughed.

“Theodore Nott, you are quite an insatiable man.” she teased. A roguish smirk played at his lips. 

“If I remember correctly. You woke me up in the middle of the night straddling me. Merlin! If I'm insatiable then so are you. Get those wrackspurts in check Lovegood. So we have a deal? Party? Save my bollocks? Shag you senseless? It's really a win, win for you.”

Luna reached up and kissed him on the lips.  
“Deal.”

“Great! Come on Lovegood time to shower.” She dropped the blanket and he scooped her up in his lean arms. Carrying her into the bathroom. She's only been in here a few times but she loved it. The walls and flooring were black tiles. The ceiling was a marbled midnight blue enchanted with starlight. It reminded her of the Ravenclaw common room a little and the night sky. Unlike most Slytherins favoring the color green, Theo always drifted towards blue. 

“I’ll be right back.” The quirky witch ran back into his room. He watched her arse bounce as she moved. His cock began to stir. Maybe he is the insatiable one after all. Luna returned with her wand in hand pointing it at the shower. Raising her wand from left to right in a slight curve she commanded, _“Et Imber balneum”_ , his shower became a grey bathtub. Theo drank in the sight of her naked frame spell casting. Never would he have imagined spellcasting being such a turn on for him. She started running the water, turned and smiled excitedly at him. He knew she was pretty good at transfiguration just not this good.

“Lu, as amazing as that was my shower works great, as you know.” Luna hoped to Rowena herself that this was going to work. She's never attempted this before. 

“You'll see.” she said in a sing-song voice, “I'm quite curious about charm and I want to test it. I think you will quite like it. I promise.”  
Luna took him by the hand, wand in the other leading him to the bathtub. Turning off the faucet stepping in sitting down in the warm water. After their long night of continuous love making the warm water felt relaxing to them. That wicked little witch wasn't done with him yet. Theo had no idea what was about to happen next as his curious witch straddled his hips. He squeezed her arse cheeks when she pressed her lips to his devouring his mouth, biting and sucking at his bottom lip. She was happy to find him semi-hard already. He moaned when she grabbed his shaft in her soft, delicate hands. She stroked him up and down until he became fully hardened. Luna pushed him to the edge of the tub. 

Luna broke the kiss staring at him seductively “Just relax”, she smiled and he nodded. His heart was pounding in his chest. When she looked at him that way, he had ideas of what he wanted to do and relax was not one of them. 

Pointing her wand at his cock underwater, _“Bulla Capitis”_ a bubble shot out covering his erected member. Now he really wanted to see what his naughty little witch had up her sleeve. Luna pointed her wand at her face repeating the same charm. A large bubble consumed the bottom of her face. With that, she disappeared under the water.

Theo watched as the bubbles connected her tongue stroking from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his head. She looked up at him under half-lidded eyes as she took him in her mouth. He groaned audibly watching her head move up and down underwater. Feeling her warm breath on his cock, his hips thrust upward involuntarily. He reached under the water grabbing her hair guiding her, as her nails dragged along his chest. She glanced up meeting his green eyes. He watched her cheeks hollow out while she sucked him off. Her hands replaced her mouth as she sucked his balls gently for a brief moment. He was trying to keep his breathing steady, his chest started to rise and fall fast.  
“F-fuck.” 

He wasn't lasting long this time. This fucking witch will be the death of him in a glorious way. Switching her movements once more her hand pumping his shaft vigorously, the other gently squeezed his balls. Her tongue licking across the tip of his head in a circular motion before she dragged it along his shaft in long and short strokes. His hips started to shake, his balls tightened in her hands, and the grip on her hair became tighter. 

"Oh...fuck..", Theo's breathing became harsh and erratic. His muscles clenched as he thrust into her fucking her mouth. Pulling her hair harder when his cock stiffened releasing his load in her mouth. He came hard and she looked up at him swallowing every drop. 

Luna sat up grabbing her wand from the floor, undoing the charm on them and placing it back down. Theo’s head was resting against the tub. His chest was still rising and falling fast.  
“Theo?” she asked concerned. He held one finger up telling her a moment. When he lifted his head he looked at her, his green eyes were wild. Cupping both of her cheeks kissing her with the force of a knockback jinx.

“You...are bloody wicked and I mean that in the most loving way possible. Luna, fuck that was the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I can't put it in words. I'm speechless.” If someone walked in and shot an Avada at him he would die a happy man. Is this what he has been missing out on for 2 years? His stomach growled and she laughed, “I'd love to sit in this tub and do depraved things to you all day but, I'm fucking starving. Thank you” he climbed out of the tub offering his hand, she took it following him out.

“You're welcome.” Luna used her wand to transfigure the tub back to the shower, "Can we shower first?" 

“Of course.” he kissed her on the forehead. Theo turned the shower on letting her step He watched the droplets of water slide down her back, trailing over her perky arse. Wrapping a towel around his waist Nott left the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later he stepped into the shower with her, silently walking up behind her. He took her in his arms. Theo wasn't the most muscular wizard but he was the perfect size for her. Swaying his hips with hers, planting kisses along her shoulder blade. The former Slytherin was surprised at how easy it was falling in step with each other. It felt natural to be with her like this. Almost as if his life has been leading him here, to her. He knew her ticks, the things she loved and the things she hated. She knew the same things about him. Once he confessed his feelings to her the fourth wall he kept up was broken and he was a lot more open, especially when it came to her.

“I asked Mimsy to prepare us food.” He pulled her closer to him massaging her shoulders. Warm water raining on their backs.

“Mmm...That's nice. I am quite hungry actually.” Theo turned her around.

“Oh, I'm sure.” Brushing his fingers along her cheek. She leaned into his touch. His eyes were warm and affectionate gazing down at her. It made her heart skip a beat, “I could kiss you hundreds of times and it will never be enough. I don't know what I did to deserve you.”

He pressed his lips firmly into hers. She smiled into his kiss. His tongue grazing her bottom lip, pushing forward into her mouth. Their tongues clashed and danced around each other. Luna slipped her hands up his neck into his wet, dark locks. Cupping her arse lifting her up around his waist. The warm water from the shower hitting him along his back as he carried her to cool black tile wall. He broke the kiss as her hands cupped his face. Her kind blue eyes bore into his.

“You do deserve everything, Theodore and you care for me just as I am.” she pushed back some of his wet hair, feeling his semi-hard erection pressed into her thighs. 

“You're my kind of crazy, Lovegood.” wearing a smoldered expression her heart melted instantly. His hands trailed along the curves of her body. Kissing from her jaw line down to her collarbone. He kept one hand firmly gripping her thigh pining her to the wall. His other teasing her sex. Running his long fingers along her the cunt teasing her folds. His thumb running circular motions on her clit. She dug her nails into his shoulders. Rolling her hips over his hands. Between the shower and her own wetness, she was drenched.

“I do... believe.. you said…. no more... depraved...things….” she moaned out. 

He stopped his kissing trail, “ Funny thing about us snakes. We mean exactly what we say. I said I would love to do depraved things to you all day in this bathtub. We're in a shower, Lovegood. Technically I'm keeping to my word, love.” she laughed at his statement. He went back to work on her neckline, biting and sucking on her. He continued his ministrations on her. Her hand wrapped around his own trying to push his fingers into her. Then he stopped everything abruptly, “Although, I could stop. Do you want me to stop?”

“Merlin! No! Keep going!”, she cried.

He laughed darkly against her wet porcelain skin, “See? Bloody Insatiable witch. Let's try something new, shall we?”

She smiled brightly, biting her lip, nodding enthusiastically. Who knew the quirky Ravenclaw was so...adventurous. He thanked his lucky stars for it. Theo let her feet touch the floor returning to behind her, “See that railing” he murmured into the nape of neck.  


His fingers moving from across her ass cheeks over her hips down into her core. His right hand snaked up her body groping her breasts, pinching her nipples. His erection was throbbing pressing into her arse as she leaned into him, wrapping one of her arms around the back of his neck. Her other hand was clutching onto his hip for support.

“Yes.” she moaned out. 

“Good witch, hold it and perk your arse up” she let go of his neck and hip, holding onto the railing as instructed. Tilting her ass upwards as he brushed all of her hair to one side. His hot breath tickled her skin as he whispered, “Beautiful. Just beautiful.” He kissed her fair skin softly, “This time if you could call out my name and not fucking Merlin that would be great.”

Gripping her hips as he aligned himself with her, entering her from behind. He would never tire of how it felt being inside her. They way her walls conformed around his cock. It was the best feeling for him. His hands went back to her slid back to her core. Circling ministrations on her clit as her moans echoed in the shower. He knew in this position she wouldn't last long. The room was filled with the sound of water falling, moans, and his hips slapping against her ass. He loved watching the way her arse bounced against him. She turned back to look at him biting her lip, grinning, before she moaned, “Oh Merlin!”

Theo frozen in his motions, “I'm sorry what?” he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, “Alright witch wanna play games?” Reaching over her head, he grabbed her arms from the railing pulling them behind her. Bending her downwards he slammed into her as hard as he could. She gasped at the motion while he thrust himself into her deeper. He repeated the motion fucking her roughly. Letting go of her arms he gripped both of her hips groaning audibly. At this pace, this angle she was coming undone. Her legs were trembling and she was moaning louder than he ever heard. Her breathing was erratic as was his. He felt his muscles clenching up again. 

“mm...Theo!” she cried out, feeling the warmth from her abdomen spread through her body. 

He felt her come on his cock as she milked him of his own orgasm. Filling her up as he came inside. Theo waited a moment before pulling her down to the cool, wet tiled floor with him. "Now...you.. know..why you..don't call another name." He spoke catching his breath. "I rather she liked it." She laughed leaning against his chest. They sat there for a few minutes. Letting the shower cool them off as they caught their breaths. He kissed her on the top of her head. She turned in his arms resting in his embrace. The smitten pair relaxed to the sound of the shower. Theo, the ever dutiful boyfriend, reached up for the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. He let her stay seated washing her hair first. He stood up helping her stand washing her body from head to toe kissing her wherever he deemed necessary. Planting a slow kiss to her sensitive bud. Luna returned the favor washing his body and reaching up his lean build to reach his hair, stealing kisses where she could.

After their shower and morning activities, they were exhausted and starved. Luna wore black dragonhide boots, dark blue jeans, and a soft, deep purple jumper. As much as she liked dressing differently sometimes, it was nice to be simple. Especially when her wizard compliments it. He told her he likes the way darker colors contrast her skin. She started wearing them more often. Theo opted for casual as well, Black slacks and Green button down with black dragonhide shoes. His button-down made his eyes pop. She wondered if he did that on purpose to tempt her. Knowing Theo, he definitely did. When they were finally dressed he offered her his arm. Luna looked up into his green eyes while she put her arm in his.

They walked into the dining room Mimsy already had a variety of roasted meats, boiled potatoes, steamed vegetables and Theo's favorite, pumpkin pasties. Mimsy left everything out on platters charmed to keep warm. She left out pumpkin juice and butterbeer. Mimsy normally checks in with the couple. However, after the incident last week where she popped in on her Master and his Missus in an interesting position against the table. She waits to be called on. Luna and Theo ate in a comfortable silence occasionally, making eye contact and smiles. "Your House-elves cook quite well. I should get them all gifts.", Luna let out a yawn.

“Tired, Lovegood? I can hardly understand why" he drawled winking at her, "You don't need to do that. They all love you and you have spoiled Mimsy enough. Almost to the point, she'd rather listen to you, I'm sure. You should ask her for tea when we get to the lounge.” 

A tired, content smiled swept over her lips as she yawned again “ I am a little. If I'm being quite honest. Oh, I don't know Theodore she's your elf.” she confessed. 

"True. It will be fine come on, Lu." Theo stood up from the table, pulling her chair out. Offering her his arm again and she stood up to take it. They walked together in step through the halls of Nott Manor making their way to the lounge room. Theo led her to a black couch and called on Mimsy. Mimsy popped up wearing the Pink bow and matching spectrespecs Luna bought her for Christmas. 

"You look quite lovely Mimsy." Luna chimed. removing her boots, snuggling up to her green-eyed wizard.

"Oh! Thank you, Missus! I love them! They help Mimsy clean better!" Mimsy said excitedly.

"Um.." Luna glanced up at Theo. He nodded with encouragement, "Mimsy? could you please fetch tea for master and me?"

Mimsy's eyes went wide with curiosity. She looked at her master and he nodded approvingly, "Of course. Mimsy will be back in a moment."

Mimsy disapparated away after Luna's request was made.  
Theo accio'd a blanket over her. Running his fingers through her long pale-blonde tresses. Her slow breathing, the warmth of her body, and silence of the room lulled him into sleep as well. Mimsy popped back in finding the couple fast asleep. Luna's head rested against his chest. Theo’s head rested on top of hers. She resisted the urge to squeal in her delight, good house-elves do not squeal. Her master, for once, looked content and relaxed while he slept. Mimsy was delighted her master has a missus and once she really enjoys. In her mind, she's a very lucky house-elf. 

**December 31st, 2002 10pm**

The former Ravenclaw and Slytherin apparated together in front of the Ministry Of Magic. Theo groaned internally when he saw the flashing cameras and bloody Rita Skeeter. He knew Luna wasn't quite fond of it either. Her palms were already sweaty in his hand. She was a heroine of the war but, that didn't mean she favored the attention like the others. Eventually, with her status and Theo being a son of the cruelest death eater, they would face the likes of Rita at some point. Draco and Hermione did, In fact, they still do. He just wasn't expecting it so soon. By the apprehension in Luna's face neither was she.

“We can leave.”, he whispered into her ear. She squeezed his hand and shook her head.

“No. It's quite alright, Theodore. Might as well get over it now.” They both looked up having noticed Blaise and Ginny walk into the building. Theo held her hand tight trying to run past the crowds. He hoped if they caught up to them the whole Skeeter situation could be avoided.

“Excuse me! Mr. Nott, Miss. Lovegood! Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet. May I have a moment?” Luna looked up at Theo smiling fondly. This crazy reporter didn't give them a chance to say no.

Well, fuck.

“Miss. Lovegood, Thaddeus Nott, took you away in front of your father. How does he feel knowing you're dating the ruthless Death Eater's son? Mr. Nott, in starting a relationship with Miss. Lovegood, it will surely bring her down a little. Don't you think? Much like Miss. Granger when she became a Malfoy. After all the mother dragon doesn't stray too far from the nest.” Rita chuckled at her own comment. Theo rolled his eyes.

Theodore Nott bites his lips in two ways. One way Luna absolutely loves and then there's this way. The way when he bites down hard his lips turn flesh tone, eyes turn cold, and, his eyebrows furrow as he stares straight ahead. She knew this look before anything bad happened, Luna, rested her arm upon his sleeve giving him a reassuring look. Rita Skeeter was not going to ruin her night. 

“I do believe you're using the saying wrong. The mother dragon stays close protecting her young. You are trying to say Theodore is as bad as his father. I don't think that's true entirely true. He can be quite grumpy in the mornings but, Theodore is nothing like his father. His father maybe cruel but, Theodore is a good man. He's quite kind and caring. He also donated a lot of galleons to rebuild Hogwarts. If you bothered to read anyone else's articles besides your own you would have known. Maybe you should research individual people instead of just a last name.” Rita stood there shocked and speechless. Theo never wanted to kiss his witch more than that moment. 

“If it's alright with you we will be leaving now. We have someplace to be.” Luna smiled taking Theo's arm. They walked off leaving Rita speechless. Theo pulled her towards him kissing her tenderly, “Thank Salazar for you.”

Walking in silence through the hall leading into the Atrium. The loud music of The Weird Sisters playing. He didn't show it but she could tell the few words Rita said bothered him. When she looked at him he just stared on. Luna wouldn't stand for people putting him down. Draco was one thing he took the mark. Regardless of who he is now or why he took it. Theo on the other hand refused. He helped students escape during the Battle of Hogwarts. He helped rebuild the school. She would be damned if anyone talked about her wizard in that way comparing him to such a monster.

When they walked into the Atrium, Luna was greeted with arms and a flash of red hair. Ginny waved at Theo pulling the blonde Ravenclaw away from her Slytherin beau, chatting animatedly. About what? He had no fucking clue. Blaise held out a glass of firewhiskey for Theo. Grabbing the glass he downed the amber, colored liquid. Feeling the usual burn associated with it.

“Skeeter tried to question you, huh?” the dark-skinned Slytherin asked as they both sat down at the nearest table.

“Yeah.” Blaise placed his hand on Theo's shoulder. 

“Welcome to the club. Skeeter tries to get under everyone's skin. Especially us snakes who seem to win the hearts of war heroes. You know, she claimed Malfoy Imperiused Granger into saying yes. She's asked me if I think Gin will eventually poison me in my sleep as my mother has rumoredly done before. All so she can take my money. Rita's a nutter mate.” Blaise finished his glass of firewhiskey laughing into his glass. Picking up two more from a levitated tray handing one to Theo. 

Nott sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, “I don't want to drag her down because of my name. She doesn't deserve that. I thought your mum did that?”, He let his gaze trace over her figure, watching her laugh alongside Ginny. 

Blaise groaned, “For the sake of Salazar, Nott stop being a git. I'm only saying this once so listen well. She was called Loony in school and never cared what people thought of her. Do you honestly think she cares who your father was?” 

He went to answer when Blaise cut him off. “Shut up! I'll answer no she doesn't. Do you think Granger gives a damn about Malfoy's lineage? Again no. She loves Draco for Draco. He could lose everything and she would be there. Merlin! For some reason Lovegood chose you. That girl over there is brilliant in an odd way. She knows as we all do, the only thing you share with that arsehole is a name. Don't break that girls heart because of other witches. Love her and fuck the rest. It's what we all do. Oh, as far as my mother, who knows. When I ask she laughs and says love is complicated. ” Blaise shrugged.

Theo finished off his glass. “Wow, Zabini. Relationship expert now? Where is Malfoy anyway?”

“Granger's not feeling well, baby stuff. They left as we were coming in. Being with Gin for as long as I have. It's taught me a few things. Speaking of I'm going to steal my witch away now.” Zabini stood up, “Oh and Nott, tell anyone I was sympathetic and I will hex your bollocks off.” 

Theo snickered into his third glass. “Secrets safe with me. Thanks, Zabini you can be Good mate sometimes. For the sake of Salazar! stop threating my fucking bollocks.” 

Blaise nodded with his glass, “Always. I'm always a good mate. My apologies, Nott. I forgot you actually have a need for them now.” he walked off joining the girls. 

He shouted a fuck you at Blaise's back

Theo watched as Zabini chatted to Luna before her eyes fell on him smiling. Blaise was right and he knew it. She sauntered over in his direction. The world stopped and he just saw her. That exploding firework dress hugged her curves beautifully, the deep cut front showed off her breasts. He watched them bounce as she moved slowly. His slacks became tighter at the sight of her. Moving his gaze down to her glittery tights and black heels. All he could think of was running his fingers along her thighs, her heels pressing into his backside pushing him inside her. He palmed at his growing erection failing to keep his dirty thoughts from the front of his mind.

Luna sat down planting a kiss on his lips. She tasted of firewhiskey “Hi”

“Hi, yourself.” there was something seductive in her blue eyes. She grabbed his hand feeling his stiffness underneath. Her cheeks flushed as their eyes met, “Let's take a walk, Lovegood.”

They walked towards the lift hand in hand. He had to admit talking with Blaise made him see things better. Although he still worried about bringing down her reputation. He felt a little better about it all. Luna rubbed circles into the palm of his hands. Her eyes searched his waiting for what he would say. She wasn't sure if it was the feeling of Firewhiskey in her veins or the desire to just tell him. She flung her arms around his neck pulling him close, crashing his lips to hers. He matched her ferocity one hand wrapped around the swell of her back. The other possessively running through her hair.

She broke the kiss first, “I don't care, Theodore.”, she kissed him again, “I don't care.”

“About what, Lune?” he whispered in her ear. Firewhiskey breath tickling her skin. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she was going on about and of course he was right.

“The others.” She broke away gently caressing his face. His green eyes stared intently at her with love and affection. It made her heart beat erratically, “They don't really know you as I do, do they? It doesn't matter what they say about me. All I really care about is you, Theodore. Nothing else matters to me quite like you.”

He pulled her into the lift as soon as he closed the gate Luna pulled him to her and he devoured her mouth. Kissing her roughly, entangling his tongue with hers. He reached the lever and pulled it. Allowing the lift to take them to Merlin knows where. She started undoing the buttons on his white oxford as he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands slid up her tights gripping her thighs. Just as her fingers ran down his chest to his belt buckle undoing the clasp. The lift came to a harsh stop.

_“Level 7, Department of magical games and sports.”_

Theo opened the gate taking his stunning witch by the hand. It didn't take them long to find an open room. They found a desk in the corner. He pushed whatever objects were on the desk to the floor. Sitting her on top of the desk removing his blazer, “Now, where were we?”

Luna grinned at her wizard as he kneeled down before her. Leaving a trail of kisses from her ankle to her inner thigh. Theo disappeared under the hem of her dress. He kissed her dampened lacey knickers through her tights. Luna gasped when she heard a rip in the silence,  
“Theodore! My tights!” he laughed against her core. The vibrations sending a warm sensation through her body. 

“Shush witch. I'll fix them later. Lean back and relax” he spoke in a low, lust filled voice. Pulling down her knickers her legs and black pumps, revealing her glistening sex. He kissed the top of her clit before he ran his tongue along her wet cunt, she moaned audibly. His cock pressed against his black trousers aching to be released. He ignored the plea from his own body. For now anyways. He kept one hand firm rubbing circles on her inner thighs. His tongue teased her clit while he pumped two fingers inside.  


Groping her own breasts, she rolled her nipples in between her fingers. He felt her heels dig into him trying desperately to create more friction. He swapped his fingers to her clit as his tongue licked her lips tasting her sweet juices. She reached down for Theo pressing him into her wet core, rocking her hips towards his face. Her other hand grasped the edge of the desk. She felt the warmth from her abdomen rise and legs start to shake. Her breathing was erratic as his tongue made circles on her cunt. 

“T-Theo..please I..I.” she moaned no coherent thoughts coming to her mind. Theo stood up, shoving his fingers back inside her. He kissed her roughly letting her taste herself.  


Moving to her earlobe, “What do you want love? Tell me what you need.”

“You..mmm...inside..me.” he smirked at her as he undid his belt sliding his trousers and boxers down. His cock was painfully hard, dripping with precum. He aligned his cock with her entrance. They moaned at the contact. She didn't wait this time. Using her heels she pushed him into her and thrust into her harder with each motion. She snaked her hands behind his back digging her nails into him. He sucked at her neck. His hands trailing up her body roughly grabbing her breasts. His hips continually snapped into her own. Her eyes were closed as she moaned in a world of pleasure. She looked beautiful to him at this moment. Her flushed cheeks, partial opened pink lips, labored breathing, and her blonde locks framing her face. He was getting close, by the looks of it, she was too. He laid her down fully on the desk thrusting his cock harder into her. Theo felt her walls contracting around him. Her legs and thighs were shaking. He took her hand in his raising it over her head while kissing her collarbone. She used her legs pulling him deeper into her by his arse. With that final thrust, she came, crying out his name. As he murmured a “Fuck Luna” against her skin. His cock stiffed filling her up once more. 

They stayed like that for a moment letting their bodies rest. He pushed her sweaty hair from her face. Smiling at her then capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled her knickers back on and fixed her tights with a quick _reparo_. They both cast _scourgify_ and Theo helped her off the desk. He held her in his arms for a brief moment until he heard a familiar voice in the background.

“You know Nott. I'm pretty sure my advice was to love her and fuck all the rest. Not fuck on the desk.”  
Luna held his hand looking sheepishly into the flooring. Her cheeks matched Theo's bright red face.

“Zabini, what the fuck are you doing here and what did you see?” Theo asked through gritted teeth.

“Me? Well, technically I work in this room. I left a gift for Ginny here and I came to pick it up. You two, on the other hand, should probably fix Finnegan's desk. He would go mental if it looks like this in the morning. To answer your question I saw nothing. Except you putting her knickers on and the room having a how do you say it? A just got shagged aroma.” Blaise snickered pulling open a drawer on his desk. He grabbed a little black box placing in his coat pocket before closing the drawer, “I'll see you two at the lift.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “You're a fucking prat, Zabini.” Blaise waved his hand leaving the room. Theo finished buttoning his oxford. Together they put Finnegan's desk back the way it was. 

“Listen, Lune, I should have finished our talk before this.”, Theo rubbed the back of his neck, “I uh..I just I can't promise you that I won't stop worrying about how being with me will affect you. Salazar help me if it does so negatively I can't promise you I won't feel guilty about it. If you can deal with this little dilemma of mine then I'm in this for the long haul if you are.”

She smiled up at him her blue eyes meeting his green ones, “For one, Theodore, that's quite a lot of ifs. I told you I don't really care about them, only you.” she rested her hand on his heart. She felt it pounding against her palm. Luna leaned up planting a sweet kiss across his lips, “I am with you as long as you'll have me.”

He pulled her in a quick embrace resting his head on top of hers, “Well, I guess I'm just as sane as you.”

Blaise swung the door the open, "Can you two lovebirds fucking hurry up?" 

**December 31st 11:58pm.**

When they returned to the Atrium, Theo noted Blaise looked sickly and nervous. All the Weasleys were there as well, except for Ron. He, Pansy, Harry, and Daphne went on a trip to witness New Years in NYC. The Gryffindors had some case that went overseas. Naturally, the girls followed. He watched Blaise trip over his own words at Ginny. She was laughing and crying at him. Theo didn't get it but when his beautiful witch began to cry, he knew he missed something. Luna leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Blaise dropped to one knee, opening the black box he took from his desk Now Theo understood the situation..  


“Oh, Godric! It's Beautiful Blaise!” Ginny cried at the sight of a silver princess cut ring with a diamond in the center, “Yes! Of course, I'll marry you.” he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Everyone clapped and shouted congratulations to the newly engaged couple. One by one the Weasley clan hugged Ginny and shook Blaise’s hand. Blaise made his way to Theo shaking his hand. 

"So this is why you've been mental tonight? Congrats, mate." Theo spoke clapping Blaise's back.

"Thank you. Now it's just you, Nott." Theo looked over at Luna. Ginny hugged her then started talking animatedly showing off her ring. The fair Ravenclaw locked eyes with her Slytherin beau. She smiled lovingly at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah." he smiled back at her.

**December 31st 11:59 pm**

“Theodore?” Luna asked following the crowd outside walking arm in arm with the Nott Heir.  
“Yeah, Lu” They stopped just outside the Ministry  
“I've never really had a New Years kiss before,” she confessed anxiously. turning towards him.  
“Neither have I. Let's make it a good one.” He grinned down at her. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on the swell of her back. She slid her arms under his blazer resting her hands on his back. Her fingers danced along his back as she swayed his arms.  


**10**  
Everyone in the Atrium started counting the numbers together

 **9**  
“Perhaps the first of many.” He smiled at that. Gazing into her liquid sapphire eyes.  


**8**  
"The first of many." he agreed with her.

 **7**  
Theo looked over at the newly engaged couple and then at his witch. Blaise nodded at him. Ginny smiled at Theo brightly raising her eyebrows.

 **6**  
He wondered if that will be him and Luna one day or if she thought about that.

 **5**  
Luna looked up smiling at him with excitement as the numbers grew closer.

 **4**  
His heart was racing with anticipation.

 **3**  
Brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. Caressing her cheek tenderly. She leaned into his firm palm as his thumb ran along her cheekbone. 

**2**

The realization set in like a _Stupefy_ hitting him square in the chest. He was in love with her and he has been for some time.

**1**

Thirty wizards raised their wands into the night sky shouting, _"Lucis Caelum"_. The night sky lit up a with fireworks of every color and every size. Theo pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her like a man in love with the perfect woman. Luna pulled him close by his blazer before wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck. He smiled against her lips as she laughed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Latin Translations via Google
> 
>  _Et Imber Balneum_ is just from shower to tub
> 
>  _Bulla Capitis_ is the bubble head charm.
> 
>  _Lucis Caelum_ is to lite up the sky
> 
> Happy New Years and Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments making me happy.


End file.
